


Let Me Help You

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Silver is plagued by nightmares from the loss of his leg. Even in his waking hours he is fighting to come to terms with his injury and how it affects his place among the crew. Flint does his best to provide comfort, and to help the man see reason.Takes place during S3.





	

_Silver fought against the massive weight of hands and arms that held him down. They were not Vane's men. No, these were his brothers that restrained him now. Howell was bent over his mangled leg, the man ordering his crewmen to keep him still. He meant to remove his leg. Despite his cries, despite how he yelled that this was not what he wanted. His words fell on deaf ears and soon he felt that knife cut into the bloody flesh below his knee. He remembered little after that. Nothing but the searing pain that made his vision go black as scream after scream was ripped from his lungs._

Silver awoke with a jolt. The man struggled to sit up as he gulped in air in an attempt to catch his breath. His skin was damp with a cold sweat, a few stray locks of hair matted against the side of his face. Though his breaths rattled with each exhale he felt himself begin to calm. It was just a dream. Eyes closed as he reached up to comb his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Was wondering if I should wake you."

Silver released a breath before glancing over to where Flint was huddled over his desk. The concern was clear in his expression, his gaze somber. "I told you, you don't need to watch me," Silver hissed. His words were much more clipped than he had intended. Then again, he had a right to be frustrated right now.

"If you dont want me keeping an eye on you, then you can try your luck below deck."

"Ass." The quartermaster swore just loud enough for him to hear. Flint knew better than anyone that he could not tolerate lying in a hammock right now. Not with his injury as fresh as it was. He had already tried. Aside from the agony brought on by how the canvas hugged his stump, his balance was nothing like it used to be. Though he could lay down on the hammock with some assistance, when he attempted to get up he had fallen hard onto the floor. It wasn't just the pain. It was the humiliation of being so weak. Of requiring help with something so simple.

Silver reached out to grip his knee right above the stump. The pain right now was immense. Not just where the flesh and bone had been severed but where the pain radiated up through his leg and into his hip. "What woke you this time?" he heard Flint ask gently. "The pain, or another nightmare?"

The man scoffed. "Can't it be both?" he demanded with a scowl.

"Do you want me to fetch--"

"No."

"Silver--"

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Silver snapped at him. His voice had all but risen to a shout.

Flint's expression hardened. However, he fell silent. He spent the next few minutes finishing up at his desk before making his next move. He grabbed some of the doctor's supplies before moving over to kneel at the edge of the bed. A bucket of water was already beside the cot with fresh rags draped over the side. Silver's expression was vexed as he followed the Captain's movements. "I don't need your help," he repeated. His tone was one of warning as Flint began to undo the bandages.

Flint released a sigh. His expression betrayed his exhaustion. "Either you let me help, or I get Doctor Howell."

Silver huffed. However, he laid back and allowed Flint to do as he would. He knew well enough by now that Flint had little patience for him when he was in one of these moods. Still, the man took his time in unwinding the bandages. The movements of his hands were light, gentle. Most wouldn't believe the feared Captain Flint to be capable of such a caring touch. After a moment Silver closed his eyes. "I'm sorry.." he murmured softly. "I know you're just trying to help."

Flint hummed but didn't say any more. However, Silver continued. He was not like Flint. He couldn't just keep his emotions pent up as if they didn't exist. Sooner or later he would need to speak of what was troubling him. The two of them had already exchanged their fair share of screaming matches about this matter. If he tried to drown his concerns any longer, he was certain that the tether that had been pulled taunt in his mind would snap.

"I'm worried," Silver murmured after a few moments. "I don't.. want to be like Randall. I don't want the only reason to remain a part of this crew to be because of the men's loyalty. Their guilt. I don't want to be looked after. " Even now those words haunted him. _We'll take care of you._

Silver sucked in a sharp breath as the cool cloth met his stump. Despite Flint's light strokes, throbbing pain shot up his leg as the man cleaned the wound. Even if the fabric was a fine silk he knew it wouldn't make a difference. The amputation was too new. Still swollen and tender and threatening infection. Fingers dipped into a pot of salve Howell had given him and Flint spread it generously over the stiches.

"You don't need to be taken care of," Flint explained as he started on the fresh bandages. "I'm not doing this because of some imagined obligation. I'm not doing this because of any misplaced guilt. The men need their quartermaster. Besides," he said with a faint smirk, one he hardly permitted anyone to see, "I'd like think a man can help a friend, even if it's just to lend an ear."

Silver scoffed despite the amusement that pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Is that what we are now?" he asked. " _Friends?_ "

Flint gave a shrug of indifference. "We've been fucking for a while now, I'd like to think you'd realize that you're more than just another crew member. Besides, I seem to be able to tolerate you now. Isn't that what friendship is?"

Silver couldn't help the laugh that that filled the cabin. That slight smile remained as Flint finished up the banadges. When he was done he leaned forward into Silver's space. "Look," he said sternly. "You are a part of this crew because the men value your opinion. Highly. You're here because you provide invaluable counsel to myself as well. The men need you. _I_ need you." Flint's eyes bore into Silver's for several moments before he leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Rest assured, you are necessary."

Silver's expression had grown somber at the man's words. A hand reached up to trace that strong jawline before smoothing over the stubble on his cheek. Flint's eyes closed at the touch. "I need you, too," he murmured against his lips.


End file.
